


Promises

by tommygirl



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige promises Chris that the future will be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“If you were happy every day of your life, you wouldn't be a human being; you'd be a game show host.”

Chris glared at Paige incredulously before replying, “You’re much better at this advice thing in the future, just so you know.”

Paige shrugged and plopped down on the couch next to him. She patted his leg—a condescending move he knew, as though she had to coddle him now—and said, “You want advice? Fine.” Chris felt his stomach drop when he caught the mischievous glint in her eye and the way her mind was working over time. She tapped her chin and then grinned, “Okay. Let’s see. There is a certain place that women—“

Chris jumped up from his seat, “Oh God. No.”

“I’m just trying to be there for you, nephew of mine.”

He covered his ears and shook his head, “That is wrong. Disgusting.”

“Hey now—“

“I don’t come to you for that sort of advice. Ever,” Chris stated. He shuddered at the thought and added, “And if I do, please smack me.”

“That might be fun,” she replied. She met Chris’ gaze and her amused expression twisted slightly into one of concern. Since Leo’s return, Chris had been more closed off then she ever recalled and she was worried about him. She sighed and asked, “So what’s going on?”

“Not falling for that.”

“Apparently, I’m the cool aunt. So I have to help you. It’s the cool aunt law.”

Chris arched his eyebrows, his eyes piercing through her. It was weird to think, but that was one of the few moments where she really saw Leo in him. The eyes and the way it reflected his every emotion. She stood up and moved over to him and went on, “Something’s up and I want to help.”

“You can’t. It’s…the deadline and unresolved issues.”

“Why not talk to your dad?”

“Why? It won’t change things.”

“Not with that attitude.”

Chris rolled his eyes and said, “I’m worried. That’s all. I’m running out of time and I keep having nightmares about the future I go back to.”

“We’ll fix this, Chris.”

“This is on me. I’m the one who promised—Wyatt is my responsibility. And if I go back and nothing’s changed…” Chris paused and swallowed down the words. He was afraid to say them out loud. What if that only gave them power? Made them that more likely? He glanced at his aunt and knew she wasn’t going to let this go so he had to say something. He took a deep breath and continued, “What if I go back and I’m all alone with him? I’m not strong enough to defeat him, Aunt Paige.”

Paige instinctively wrapped her arms around Chris and hugged him to her. She whispered promises that she wouldn’t let that happen and she meant it. She wasn’t used to seeing this side to Chris, but he needed her in that moment and she wouldn’t let him down. He was family and she wanted to make sure he knew he would never be alone.

She remembered her own feelings of loneliness before she was reunited with Piper and Phoebe. She would never allow that sort of life for either of her nephews. She pulled back and smiled at Chris. He looked off in the distance, uncomfortable with his momentary vulnerability, and she said, “We’ll handle this, Chris. Together.”

“But—“

“I promise.”

“But—“

“Did I ever break a promise in the future?”

He grinned and said, “No.”

She nudged him in the side and replied, “It’s because I’m the cool Aunt.”

He nodded and stood there wordless for what felt like hours in Paige’s mind. Then he walked over to the window and said, “Don’t tell anyone about—I usually have better control than that little display.”

“You don’t have to protect us.”

“But I do. This is my responsibility. If I learned anything growing up, it’s that you can’t run from who you are.”

“So?”

He stared out on the streets of the city and tried to burn the images into his head. Prior to returning he could no longer remember how San Francisco used to look before Wyatt got power hungry. He shrugged and said, “This is my responsibility. Not yours.”

“Wyatt matters to all of us.”

“I know.”

“And so do you.”

He shrugged again. Paige was starting to get sick of his man-of-few-words routine. Chris definitely didn’t inherit that from either of his parents. He shut the blinds and said, “I should get back to work.”

“Take a night off.”

“I don’t have—“

“Take a night off or I’ll tell Leo that you want to have a father-son bonding night.”

Chris’ expression became etched in horror and he said, “That’s a lie.”

“But you wouldn’t tell him that to his face because you made a promise to your mother. So…”

“So you could make my life a little more miserable. That doesn’t sound like something the cool aunt would do.”

She grinned and countered, “I’m also tough love aunt.”

“Figures.”

“Go rest, mister. We’ll start fresh tomorrow.”

He nodded and orbed off. Paige sat back down on the couch and only hoped that she could keep her promise to Chris.

 _{fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt to use a line of dialogue from a movie as your first line. I went with the brilliant movie, Heathers.


End file.
